


众多意外当中的一次 （pwp）

by jiangchong1787



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangchong1787/pseuds/jiangchong1787
Summary: 听说天使和恶魔不做爱是因为神圣者很烫手。





	众多意外当中的一次 （pwp）

说实在的，克劳利认为自己不喜欢和天使做爱。真的，如果你有一对来自地狱的太阳那样的黄眼睛，你就不会喜欢和天使做爱，克劳利几乎自怨自艾起来，为什么要喜欢一个天使？他们在六千年里不怎么做爱，因为天使很烫，非常烫，一个洁白的太阳，多么无趣啊——他会在一开始催促亚茨拉斐尔：你在磨蹭什么？他会作势从天使身上跨下去离开这里，离开让他发烫的一切，逃到恶魔的自由的地底下去，你知道，那儿漏水可是那儿其实不差什么，那儿只是没有天使。  
哦，没有天使…  
天使的手指尖烙在他背上，很疼，马上就要丝丝作响冒出蒸汽，克劳利想低声咒骂了：你怎么，你喝圣水长大的吗，可是天使很无辜，亚茨拉斐尔的绿眼睛把他黏住，让他觉得他只是靠在这儿避雨。亚茨拉斐尔说亲爱的，是你跨到我身上来的，我不想在这儿辩驳什么…天使善良地困惑起来：那让我觉得我在欺负你，我万万不想那样做。  
是为了你的愉悦和满足。天使重复他的话，亚茨拉斐尔带着他自己的手向下，他空余的那只手环在天使脖子后面，即使是他也得想一会儿为什么他把亚茨拉斐尔压在底下，却要做被侵入的那一个。天使因为他指尖为本能而冒出来的润滑液而微笑，诚恳真挚：我愿意为你效劳，克劳利。  
天使又说：因为总是你比较着急。  
这很难解释，恶魔把自己埋在天使肩上，按理说这需要费点力气，他把吐息都塞到天使耳朵边去，长腿要没地方放了，盘在天使腰后——这真不是什么友好的姿势，克劳利，地狱红人，不断闯祸的恶魔，在心里这样感叹，他的天使很羞赧地安慰他，偏头去亲他的侧脸，指尖也是烫的，克劳利呼吸得很困难。  
你还好吗。天使问他。  
你不该，恶魔回答得断续且艰难，呼吸乱得一塌糊涂，好像他真的需要呼吸似的，你不该一边分开你的手指一边问这种话。克劳利像是想起什么笑话又放松起来，舌尖碰在天使的耳廓，不愧是创世纪的邪恶生物，克劳利学舌道：坏天使。  
亚茨拉斐尔感到愉快，六千年，你总会知道恶魔喜欢什么会为什么感到愉快的，这坏天使确定自己能够尽量充满他，在他的腺体附近用指尖打转，如果我愿意，天使悄悄想，我可以在这儿用指甲画个六芒星，但你又没法从你的这个容器里逃出去。天使不肯让克劳利把克劳利自己的那根手指抽出去，你知道，神灵的力量，善有时比恶占上风。  
这是天使偶尔为之的，小小的乐趣。  
恶魔趴在亚茨拉斐尔耳边喘气：停下。我恨死和你做爱了。  
天使的指尖准确地，熟门熟路地按在恶魔这具容器的腺体上，那感觉很奇妙，就像克劳利本来可以不属于这具身体，现在却被拴在了里面。克劳利在强势地位，在天使上面，把呻吟声细细地透出来，和爱意恨意一起，并且失去力气，腰部抖得像棵被吓住的盆栽。天使尽职尽责地——亚茨拉斐尔自认为——抚慰这个恶魔。然而不碰他的前端，因为他说他今天不想——然而只是在指尖碾压这个恶魔留恋的那个点，和恶魔耸动的肩胛，翅膀的底部，如果恶魔愿意的话亚茨拉斐尔就能把手指埋在那些绒毛里。那会让恶魔失去懒洋洋和最后一点冷静，失去随遇而安的享乐的心情，像天使索吻，求亚茨拉斐尔停手，因为痒和被神圣者熨烫的危险。  
可是今天不同。今天恶魔灰色的，可爱的房子里有不同的事发生。克劳利咬住嘴唇稳住自己，让亚茨拉斐尔结束扩张过程，真的被填满——恶魔偶尔喜欢这么说——他们同时发出叹息声，克劳利放弃向后挺身的动作彻底趴在天使身上，得到了一个善意的，好奇的问题：今天不那么怕被烫到？  
恶魔几乎也脸红起来。他对着六千年来唯一一个他愿意真心实意盯着并且微笑的实体，生命体，他最好的朋友，他的黑色的翅膀撑出来，几乎把他们裹成一个茧，那些羽毛跟着亚茨拉斐尔抚摸他的红头发和他的翅膀根部的动作而颤抖。亚茨拉斐尔甚至还在微妙地调整姿势，转换角度，就是那些事，你知道的——为了我的和他的快乐，恶魔想——因为触碰善良使我疼痛，克劳利说，可是成为善良并不疼。  
他说得很依恋：我不愿意承认我会被你同化，但我可以说我非常爱你。恶魔总是在出乎意料的地方坦率，他的爱像冬天的天使那样能用暖意把人包裹起来。恶魔的爱。恶魔说我有点像你了，这么久以来。所以没那么烫。  
所以没那么疼。恶魔说：你知道我为什么着急了吧？我想证明一下。  
亚茨拉斐尔吻他，甚至吻他的发梢，如果亚茨拉斐尔不因为激动起来而放弃慢节奏就更好了，恶魔想，但是这——也没有——什么不好。他聪明的脑子转不太过弯来，他暗自希望着天使还是不要射在里面——每次天使那么做之后都会道歉，当然他也是…  
亚茨拉斐尔的眼睛湿漉漉地盯着他。

END.


End file.
